


He’s One Of The Good One’s || Anthony Clark ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: A Little Hope is all you need. [4]
Category: Little Hope - Fandom, The Dark Pictures Anthology, The Dark Pictures: Little Hope, The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game), The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anthony Clark deserves happiness, Burn Wounds, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Light Angst, One Big Happy Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: He may have been the middle child, but the moment his home catches on fire Anthony will do anything to make sure his family is safe. Even if he has to put his own life on the line.
Relationships: Anthony Clark/Reader, Anthony/Reader
Series: A Little Hope is all you need. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. He's good all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: God damn you Will Poulter, also in this fic Anthony does not become an orphan…everyone in his family survives the fire thanks to him…though this takes place after the fire and in this Anthony is the only one who got seriously injured since he went back into save Megan.
> 
> -Posted from my tumblr-

He didn’t remember much from the fire, he knew his father got out with his mother. That Dennis managed to get to the balcony and with his help, he and Tanya both were able to get down with some minor injuries. But that just lead to Megan? She had to still be in the house! Knowing what he had to do he ran back into the house but that was when everything went black.

It was the beeping that woke him though he felt something heavy on his chest. Opening his eyes slowly he raised his hand to feel a bandaged around his head. Biting back a groan he rested back against the pillow, his mind still in a fog.

“Where am I?”

“In a hospital.”

He recognized that voice, it was not too since you two were dating. “Y/n?”

“Idiot.” Fighting back some tears you adjusted your position on the seat grasping his other hand. “I almost lost you Anthony.”

“I….y-you didn’t …y/n…please don’t cry.” Fighting back the weave of nausea he placed his other hand on top of yours. “I’m fine see and…”His eyes then went wide as he quickly looked around the room. “M-mom…dad…and wait Megan…are they!”

“Anthony…it’s okay…calm down…everyone is fine…and Megan…she’s alive thanks to you.” Clearing out your throat you gave him a smile slipping out of your chair. Leaning over you gave a small kiss to his bandaged head. “She actually wants to see you…they all do…I’ll go grab them.”

Watching you slip out of the room Anthony couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh. Everyone was alive? God what a nightmare that was, closing his eyes for a moment his eyes snapped open hearing his name being shouted.

Rushing to his side he watched as Megan jump onto the bed, her arms doing it’s best to wrap around his neck. “You’re okay! I was so worried.”

“We all were…that was…brave of you to do.” Dennis sighed rubbing the back of his neck though that did not stop Tanya doing her best rushing to his side. She may have had a broken ankle but that was not going to stop her from hugging her little brother. 

“I’m proud of you Anthony, always the knight.” Blinking her tears away she smiled as she rubbed Megan’s back, the little girl still holding onto Anthony as his parents walked to him.

James patted his shoulder as Anne pressed a small kiss to his head as she gave a glance over at you as you lingered in the doorway. “She didn’t leave your side once…you picked a good one.”

Clearing out her throat Anne smiled as she walked towards the door. “Alright everyone, let’s give him some rest…we’ll come back in the morning.” despite the protests everyone started to make their way out of the room. Clearing out his throat Dennis lifted Megan up as she then curled into his arms. 

“Let’s go kiddo, I’ll read your favorite story alright…and idiot” he turned his attention to Anthony. “Get better alright.”

Once the family filled out of the room you sat on the edge of his bed grasping his hand gently. “They’ve gotten a lot closer…Megan….she confided…well I’m just going to say that…that bastard his getting arrested and I’m happy to see your family getting along annnd that my handsome boyfriend is okay.” Leaning over you gave him a soft kiss.

Breaking it, Anthony frowned pushing the question about what happened Megan into the back of his mind. Shaking his head he then cleared out his throat using the hand not attached to an I.V to brush over the bandaged. “I wouldn’t really call me handsome.”

“Scars are sexy, especially ones that prove how much of a hero you are.” Smiling you let your fingers run threw his hair, his eyes closing in bliss. If he doesn’t start believing in himself you’ll just have to show him how attractive he is and how much he actually means to you. 

But that is going to have to wait for when he gets out of the hospital. 


	2. He's All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony Clark hated is looks, though you were going to make sure he was loved.

It’s been three years since the fire, three years since Anthony got his horrible burn. He hated it, he hated looking it at and Anthony could never figure out why you decided to stay with him. He did not find himself attractive so how could you?

Reaching up, Anthony let his fingers brush what was left of his ear. “So disgusting”

“Happy 21 birthday Anthony!”

Snapping from his thoughts he did his best to force a smile on his face, pushing away his own thoughts he watched as you bounded over to him. You were holding a bottle of wine in your hands.

“Ya...happy birthday to me” He muttered turning his head away, sighing you sat next to him grabbing his hand. 

“Tanya said you locked yourself in here....Anthony what’s wrong.?”Placing the bottle of the alcohol down, you tried to search his face to gauge some reaction from him. “You can talk to me...you know that right?”

Shifting his body, Anthony dug his nails into his palm. He made sure his hair was covering the burn.

“It’s nothing....just leave me alone y/n.”

Looking him more you shook your head letting your thumb glide across the back of his hand. “Sorry Clark....but you’re not going to get rid of me that easily...no please...talk to me.”

“How can you even look at me!” Anthony blurted out as he turned to face you, his free hand gripping his hair. “I’m hideous...I don’t get how you can still be dating me.”

Blinking for a moment trying to process what he just said you let out a small sigh letting go of his hand. Moving your body you then slipped so you where kneeling in front of him. Placing your hands on his cheeks you made Anthony look at you.

“What a stupid thing to say Anthony....I’m not dating you for your looks. I’m dating you because of how kind you are...by how much you love your family....Anthony you raced back in your home to save your little sister...I don’t care about a burn you have...you scares make you beautiful....it show’s you your bravery.”

Brushing your hand against his burned scare you then gave him a smile pulling him in for a soft kiss. “Besides didn’t anyone ever tell you that scars are sexy.” 

Lips twitching into a smile, Anthony blinked back some tears as he slowly wove his arms around your waist hugging you tightly. “T..Thank you Y/n....I love you.”

Laughing you nuzzled into his neck then broke away from the hug. Standing up you grabbed his hand tugging him to the door, not before grabbing the bottle of alcohol. “I love you too Anthony...now lets go and enjoy your birthday.”

Leaning into his arm you knew that Anthony will go through days hating himself but you would be their to make him feel better until he regained his confidence back.

You knew it because Anthony Clark was all yours and you were his.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n 2: I might totally have second part with some smut about Anthony being self conscious about himself and the reader making him feel good / showing how much he is loved. {{ if anyone wants it that is }}


End file.
